


Thank God for Alice

by icecreamprincss



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, implied medically necessary abortion, prompt: remorse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-09
Updated: 2008-11-09
Packaged: 2019-07-02 13:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15797208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecreamprincss/pseuds/icecreamprincss
Summary: Set directly after the honeymoon.  What could have happened.





	Thank God for Alice

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LJ's twilight100.

She’d seen it in time. _Thank God for Alice_ , Edward thought; the sentence became a litany in his mind, his gratitude almost enough to dampen the blaze of remorse and fear Jasper was searing into the room. 

_Keep your head, Edward_ , the older vampire thought at him, _it’s working_. It was working. All eyes watched as Rosalie’s fingers relaxed their hold on Bella’s arm.

 _I can’t…I can’t do this to my family again…after what I did to Edward...Italy…Esme_. Rosalie’s mind was clouded with her anguished guilt.

Finally, she surrendered his wife, and Edward swept the sobbing Bella upstairs to Carlisle.


End file.
